This invention relates to label holders for use in providing product information and the like applicable to products displayed on wire rod-type structures, such as wire shelves, wire baskets, guard rails and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel label holder for the purpose indicated which is extremely versatile in its application to diverse wire rod-type structures, which is simple to apply and remove, which is firm and stable when applied, with minimum tendency to slide, and which is adjustable as to the angle at which is presents a label-displaying surface.
With the above and other objects in view, the invention provides a label holder for attachment to a wire rod structure comprising a card of stiffish plastic sheet material having an upper attachment portion, a lower attachment portion, a label panel between the upper and lower portions, respective transverse fold means separating the label panel from the upper and lower portions and a wire rod-gripping aperture and slit in each of the upper and lower portions, the slit extending from the respective aperture to a respective edge of the holder for engaging the aperture on a wire rod. The respective rod-gripping apertures and slits may, for example, be formed in respective tabs which extend from upper and lower edges of the holder.
The fold means between the label panel and the upper attachment portion of the holder may comprise a pair of transverse fold lines, and the fold means between the label holder and the lower attachment portion may comprise a single transverse fold line. This arrangement allows the upper portion of the holder to be folded over the back of a horizontal wire rod, for example at the top of a wire basket, shelf guard rail or the like, and attached from behind to a vertical wire rod of the structure below the horizontal rod, through the aperture and slit in the top portion, while the bottom portion of the holder is attached from the front to the vertical wire rod through the aperture and slit in the bottom portion. The double slit-and-aperture attachment of the holder to the wire structure provides stability of mounting, and the fold line between the lable panel and the bottom portion of the holder allows the angle of the label panel to be adjusted and set in a required position.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description and claims read in conjunction with the attached drawings.